The laws of genjutsu
by dragonmaster3672
Summary: Why does Naruto Always suck at genjutsu? Along with his Chakra control? And Why does his mask fool even himself? Find out, in the laws on genjutsu. T to be safe, may change to M. Pairings undecided, leave recommendations in reviews.


The laws of genjutsu

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing this.

The law of genjutsu states that a third genjutsu cannot ever be used in conjunction with two S-rank genjutsu. Not even the Sage of Six Paths could pull it off. Two S-rank genjutsu at the same time requires master chakra control, on par with that of the Sage of Six Paths. Doing any other continuous jutsu will be near impossible, but "instant cast" jutsu would not interfere.

Starting to sound familiar?

* * *

Naruto was exhausted. After finally getting his headband, Iruka had told him that team selections would be in a week. He laid down on his bed, his last thoughts before succumbing to sleep being: _I may be the jailer, but what did the Kyubi do to deserve being imprisoned?_

Naruto woke up feeling wet, like he was half submerged in water. _What the hell? Where am I? _Naruto got up and found himself in what looked like a sewer. _Weirdest. Sewer. I've ever been in._ Naruto then noticed some sort of presence, though he didn't know how he could sense it. Naruto made his way towards this presence until he came across an enormous gate with a piece of paper stuck to it. As he got closer, the he saw that the paper tag had the kanji for "seal"._  
_

Two red orbs appeared behind the gate. The eyes alone were twice the size of a full grown man, and the slit pupils made for a menacing visage.

**"So, my jailer visits at long last. I was beginning to think you'd never come."**

"... Yeah, sorry 'bout that Kyu-chan." Naruto said without an ounce of fear.

**"... Okay, you got me." **The visage disappeared, and in it's place was the most beautiful woman Naruto had ever seen. She had long, flowing red hair, and a kimono of the same color. The kimono hung loosely off her shoulders, and had a slit up one side to show her legs. Her DD-cup breasts were practically on display, pushing out of the top of the kimono. All in all, Naruto was flat out stunned. **"Well, now that I've dropped my mask, why don't you drop yours?"**

"What are you talking about? I'm not wearing a mask." Naruto said with confusion.

**"... Wow, to think your mask even convinced you." **An indignant 'hey!' could be heard when she finished.

"Say, what's your name, anyway?" Naruto asked.

**"Aria. Now, back to the matter at hand. I'm going to help you drop you mask, and show you what you really are. And before you ask, no you're not a demon. Quite the opposite, in fact." **Aria mumbled this last part to herself so Naruto wouldn't hear. **"In addition to this, I'll give you my power and teach you every thing I know, no strings attached. All I ask in return is to be released when you are on your deathbed. That won't be for about eighty years, at least, so you won't have to worry to much about that part right now. Do you find this acceptable?"**

Naruto thought about for a minute, trying to find a way this could potentially turn out bad for him. He couldn't find one so he nodded his acceptance. "Yeah, okay. But I have one question. Why do all this for me?"

**"You've had a hard life that nobody deserves, and it was my presence that caused it. I thought it best to repay my debt in any way I could."** Aria spoke with sorrow in her voice.

"Okay, I guess. So what's this about a mask that I put up?" Naruto said with a tilt of his head.

**"I noticed this a few years ago, so I thought it best to tell you. Your mask is two parts, and has been created subconsciously since you were born. It's actually two of the most powerful genjutsu in existence. That's why you had such horrible chakra control. I'm only going to break the first one for now, that way you can adjust easier. This may hurt a bit." **Aria then gathered chakra around Naruto that had a golden hue to it and forced it into his body. _**That took more chakra than I thought it would. Almost had to use two tails.**_With that done, Aria said, **"Tomorrow morning, go to the library and read every book you can in the non-fiction section. I suggest you use clones as much as you can. Then we'll move on to physical training. Get a good night's sleep 'cause you're going to need it."**

* * *

Naruto felt like he was experiencing every for of pain on earth when he woke up, and yet at the same time he felt no pain. _Ugh, that is just to confusing for me right now. I'm starting to get a headache._

Naruto then then noticed something rather odd. For one, his head no longer had that annoying fog in it. The other thing, thought, could be described as anything other than feeling...well, he couldn't really describe it. He felt calm, in control now more so than ever, and over all just plain better.

_Okay, just a little freaky, but I can't really complain so far._ Naruto finally sat up in bed, noticing that his pajama's felt smaller for some reason. Ignoring it for the moment, he proceeded to do his morning routine. When he finally splashed his face with water he stared in shock at his reflection. _What the hell!? I look like I could pass for fifteen! Oi! Aria! What the hell is this!?_

**_"This, Naruto, is what you look like without your first subconscious genjutsu active. If you were surprised by this, the other one with reveal a _real _shocker. Now, turn around and look at your back."_**

Naruto paused for a moment, wondering what it could be, before silently complying with the order. What he saw nearly made him cry out in shock. _Why would you ever give me a tattoo!?_ True enough, Naruto, in addition to his growth spurt, now sported a pair of angel wing tattoos on his back. And not those tiny ones, either. No, these covered his entire back, and looked so real that, if there were any more detail, he could actually use them.

_**"That **_**tattoo,_ as you called it, is the Uzumaki royal bloodline. The bloodline of your mother. And before you ask me anything about her, I will tell you right now. I knew both your parents, and as part of their will, I cannot tell you about them yet. It is for your own safety you don't know who they are, but know that they gave their very lives so that you could_ _live."_**

_Fine, I get that part, but what's this about the Uzumaki royal bloodline? _Naruto asked in confusion.

_**"The Uzumaki royal bloodline is quite rare, even among the Uzumaki's. It is not something that can be awakened, rather one is born with it active. It only ever appears among the Uzumaki, giving it it's title. Now, unlike other bloodlines, this one appears at random within the clan. The 'royal' part of the title comes from the fact that anyone who is born with it is treated as such within the clan. Believe it or not, you are the third person I've ever seen with it, with the other two being my previous holders. Now, the bloodline itself is called 'Angel's Fury'. The first part of this bloodline consists of what you see right now. Those tattoos act as storage seals for your real wings."**_

_Wait, wait. You mean that I actually have WINGS!?_

**_"Yes, you do. Now, the second part gives you a god like affinity for wind. Any wind jutsu you will cost little to no chakra. The third part you may have already noticed, that feeling of having more control. That's because one of the two S-rank genjutsu you've been using your whole life has now been broken, allowing you to have an easier time molding chakra. There is a final part to the Angel's Fury, but we have to move to your personal training ground if we want to find out what it is."_**

_Wow. Overpowered much? Though I guess the wind and chakra control would make sense. But I don't want to have to rely on it._ And with that, Naruto cut the connection to finish getting ready. As he got dressed, he thought, _I really need to retire this jumpsuit. It's likely to get me killed. I'll wait until I get the hang of my wings though. Probably have to get some special clothing if I don't want to constantly ruin them._

With that thought in mind, he created a few clones to go and read through the entire library, and set out to his personal training ground. It was supposed to be abandoned, but that just made it easier to train. Naruto could not imagine why anyone would abandon it for the life of him. It was absolutely gorgeous. The river was shallow enough to stand, but strong enough to give a good work out. The waterfall to his right as he entered. In the afternoon, it would make one of the clearest rainbows ever seen, as the sun hit it just right. The clearing stretched on past the river, giving the feeling of comfort in isolation.

_Okay, now what is the final part of my Angel's Fury? _Naruto asked eagerly.

_**"The final part will be revealed with your wings."** _Naruto nodded mentally and pushed some chakra into his back. With a soft _poof, _His wings appeared behind him. As he had feared, his clothing was torn with their appearance. Naruto Turned to look at them and saw they were of a golden color, when he was expecting white. _**"My word... You have the rarest version of Angel's Fury..."** _Aria said in awe. _**"The Golden color signifies that you have a god like affinity for all the base elements, including yin, yang, and gravity... But, unfortunately, Angel's Fury doesn't allow one to use sub elements. At least, I've never heard of it. For all I know, and that is saying something, you could use almost any jutsu you wanted, sub element or not. Believe it or not, you are the only person I know of who had this version. What I know of it is only from word of mouth and ancient script. This is uncharted territory, so we may make a few ground breaking discoveries. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. Before any of that, you need to learn two very important things."**_

_What is it? What is it? Tell me already!_ Naruto yelled mentally.

_**"You need to learn how to fly, and how to land."** _Naruto facefaulted when Aria said it so bluntly.

_Oh, come _on_! _


End file.
